vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Stormalong
Summary Alfred Bulltop Stormalong, aka Old Stormalong, was an American folk hero who sailed the seas. Due to his large size, it was difficult to get him to fit anywhere, which led to his departure from his first ship: the Lady of the Sea. Stormalong worked on the land as a farmer until a fateful match with a tornado led him to realize that he belonged to the sea. Upon returning to Boston, he had a ship built for him, which was so big that Stormalong's crew needed horses to get around. Its mast needed to be either hinged or padded to keep it from scraping the moon. When Stormalong attempted to sail through the English Channel, Stormalong ordered his men to lube up the ship with soap. When the ship tried to fit through the gap between the Dover Cliffs and France, the scraping of the ship turned the cliffs permanently white. The end of his life was disputed with three different accounts of his death listed. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C physically; Unknown, at most 7-B with the Courser Name: Alfred Bulltop Stormalong Origin: American Folklore Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sailor, temporarily a farmer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0; grew to be 30 feet tall when he was 12), Air Manipulation (was able to wrestle a tornado); the Courser had Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Large Size (Type 3; the gap between the Dover Cliffs and France was a tight squeeze) Attack Potency: Large Building level physically (Wrestled a tornado into the Gulf of Mexico, fought the Kraken twice); Unknown, at most City Level with the Courser (assuming full cargo) Speed: At least Superhuman physically (Wrestled a tornado); Below Average Human with the Courser (Sailing ships in the 19th century presumably went 5 to 8 knots, or 2.5722 to 4.1156 m/s) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Wrestled a tornado), possibly higher physically (Was considered to be the only one who can steer the Courser); at least Class P with the Courser (The 35-kilometer gap between the Dover Cliffs and France was a tight squeeze for the Courser, meaning she should be at least over 3500 times the size of Madagascar. Note that a ship's tonnage is the maximum weight of cargo a ship can carry) Striking Strength: Large Building Class physically; Unknown, at most City Class with the Courser Durability: Large Building level physically; Multi-City Block level with the Courser (Despite making its way between two landmasses, the Courser is susceptible to hurricane winds, which contributed to two different recounts of how Stormalong's life ended) Stamina: High (Was able to wrestle a tornado into the Gulf of Mexico) Range: Several meters (his size alone warrants this); Unknown, Planetary with the Courser's mast (its mast had to be hinged or padded so it wouldn't scrape against the moon) Standard Equipment: His ship: the Courser Intelligence: Unknown, was clever enough to ride the Kraken into a whirlpool that would inescapably trap the Kraken. Weaknesses: His appetite contributed to one recount of his death, with a six-shark breakfast causing terminal indigestion. The Courser had the same weaknesses as a typical sailing ship. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Captains Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Air Users Category:Mythology